


A Flower that Blooms For the Heart

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [42]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/M, Healer, Love, NSFW, Saving a Life, Sex, feudal, sex in the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Kagome is just a healer in training who befriends a hunter that has recently moved into the village.  Her sweet and caring nature is alluring to the man and she finds herself falling for the handsome male.  How will she react when she finds out about the life he'd run away from?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796353
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inukag Week 2020, 7 prompts plus a bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Acceptance

<https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/620333493327708160/chapter-1-of-8-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-bonus>

“Are you home?” A sweet voice calls out through the huts opening.

His ears perk up, twisting towards the sound. “Yeah,” Inuyasha answers, “come in Kagome.” He was always happy when she visited him.

The woman walks in to find the man skinning a fresh deer carcass he’d just caught. It was his trade in their little village to supply fresh meat at the market. “Did you need something woman?”

“Uh, uh, I just brought some extra bread I baked today.”

He puts down the knife he is using and wipes his hands with a rag. “That’s mighty kind of you, would you like some meat to take home? I should be done cleaning this shortly.”

“That would be wonderful,” she smiles, “though… if you’d like, I could cook us both up some stew for dinner.”

Inuyasha looks up at the woman to see a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Ever since he’d ventured into this village, she was the one person who’d accepted him sight unseen. As a commoner, Kagome had no idea who he was, and he did his best to keep it that way for now. The story he touted was that of a hunter by trade who decided to settle down in their town. It was rare for humans to see a half-breed like himself, the product of an alliance between the two worlds, so he stayed to himself most of the time.

“You’d like that huh?” He teases. “Isn’t it unbecoming for a single woman to invite a male into their home?”

Her cheeks flare redder, “W-Well, I-I mean I was just trying to be neighborly an’ all,” she turns away to hide her growing embarrassment, “there’s no meaning behind it, just a meal.”

“I would love to.” Inuyasha smiles. “A nice stew sounds perfect on a chilly day like today.”

Kagome wills her body to calm down, “great! How about I go and get started, and you bring over the meat once you’re done so I can add it in.”

He chuckles at the woman and nods, “I’ll be there soon.”

As soon as she makes it out of the hut, she takes a moment to calm her nerves and the flushed feeling circling lower in her body. Kagome couldn’t understand why this man could cause such a stir of emotions in her, like no other male in the village could. Maybe it was a bit of excitement, this hanyo, half human, half demon, Inuyasha wasn’t like the others. Being a hunter was a perfect job for him with his added strength and that prowess didn’t go unnoticed by her. Not to mention he was cute. He kept his long white hair up most of the time in a ponytail, but the fluffy ears on top of his head were alluring to say the least. It was a test of wills not to reach out and rubs them.

She rushes home, stopping in her garden to gather a few root vegetables and herbs for the stew. The winds were signaling a coming storm and it was best she hurry. _‘I hope he makes it here before the rains begin.’_ Maybe it wasn’t the best timing to invite him over, but when the opportunity presented itself, Kagome jumped on it without thinking. _‘Hopefully the shutters hold,’_ the last thing she needed was to flood out her hut if it pours, and she was certain she had enough firewood stocked inside in case the air grew too cold.

Forty minutes later, Inuyasha arrives with a nice cut of venison meat ready to be cubed. His timing was perfect, just as the drizzling had begun and her vegetables were tenderizing nicely. Kagome cuts up the meat and adds it to her pot, then offers up a glass of herbal tea. 

“This is a cute little place ya got here,” Inuyasha accepts the cup and sits down on one of the surrounding grass mats near the hearth. 

“Thanks,” Kagome takes a seat opposite him. “I know it’s not much but it’s a roof over my head.”

“It’s fine, really very cozy.”

For a man that had grown up with anything he needed, Inuyasha had taken to this rustic lifestyle quickly. Of course, there were things he missed, but having his freedom was invariably more appealing. As the second son he didn’t have much to do, but as a hunter, it gave him purpose. He’s called this village home for three seasons now, and part of him hoped he’d never have to leave it, especially the idea of losing this burgeoning relationship with Kagome. 

It had surprised him to find out she was still unmarried at the age of 20. In this era, most women were married with families by that time, but she’d chosen to stay single. Over the months Inuyasha learned that Kagome’s parents had sadly passed away in a plague a few years back. She and her younger brother were taken in by the local herbalist and while she stayed on here to tutor under the older woman, he enlisted with the military when he came of age. 

This woman had endured more heartache in her short life than he ever had, yet remained sweet, honest, and pure of heart. It fascinated him, and her raven-haired beauty was just a bonus. Kagome was so much more appealing than the women he was used to throwing themselves at his feet. She was smart and her own person who answered to no one, never concerned about station in life. 

All through dinner, the pair chat in a companionable manner, illuminated by the glow of Kagome’s little hearth while the storm raged. The rain was coming down hard outside, with lightning and thunder cracks every so often. After a few hours, it was evident there were no signs of slowing.

She pulls a shawl around her shoulders as wisps of wind make it through the walls and thatched areas of the hut, bringing a chill. “Guess it wasn’t the best idea, I’m sorry Inuyasha, if you try to go home now, you’ll be drenched.”

“I should be fine, I’m fast. I’ll just get a little wet.”

“There’s another option.” Her voice was quiet and demure, nervous. “You could…. Stay if you like, I have spare bedding I can put down.”

Inuyasha’s eyebrow twitches at the unexpected invitation. Kagome was giving off a lot of signals in her scent, but it didn’t take being a yokai to read her body and facial messages loud and clear. “Aren’t you afraid to have a strange man sleeping so close to you?”

“No, why would I be? I trust you won’t do anything to me. It would be crueler to make you walk home in this storm.”

This woman really was a bundle of surprises! He’d asked the question knowing she didn’t fear him, but it was best to make sure. He smiles. “I appreciate that.” _more than you know…._


	2. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Loyalty

When Kagome opens her eyes the next morning, it was a breath of relief to hear the birds chirping and no sounds of rain. The storm has passed. She looks over to say good morning, only to see Inuyasha’s bed empty. _‘Wow, he could have at least waited to say goodbye.’_ But the sound of splintering wood catches her attention. She gets up and throws on a shawl to go outside. _‘Oh… Ohhh!’_

What she finds is a bare chested Inuyasha chopping firewood. 

At the additional scent, he turns and heaves the ax onto his shoulder, “good morning milady. I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“Huh? Oh, n-no, you didn’t.” She takes a few steps forward. “Why are you chopping my wood?”

“You’re a little low, so as a thank you, I figured I’d cut some for you.”

“Wow, thank you!” Not only was seeing such a handsome male a generous sight, but the homely aspect caused quite a stir in her mind and body as it pieced together what was going on. She was thankful for his help and just a little… or maybe a lot more intrigued by it all. Her maternal instincts didn’t miss the idea of what kind of provider this man would be. 

“It’s no problem. I’m almost done.”

Willing her heart to focus on reality. “Hey, um, I’ll whip us up some porridge for breakfast, do you eat porridge?”

“I do.”

“Great!” she points a thumb back to the hut, “I’l--l just be inside then.”

“Okay,” he chuckles.

 _‘Breathe, Kagome, just calm down, that’s not the first male chest you’ve ever seen…’_ Gods help her, but if he wasn’t one the finest specimens! She assumed he would be _fit_ , but, “how is that man still single,” she whispers to herself aloud. Surely any woman would happily accept him as a husband; including herself. Imagine the… Kagome stops herself there and shuts down her thoughts before it lead to unsavory and naughty ones. They were friends. The friendly neighborhood hunter and she the helpful village herbalist. 

To switch her mind back to reality, she focuses on breakfast. Some rice porridge, fresh fruits and honey. It wasn’t a very filling meal, but she hoped it would be enough for the man. There was a bit of left-over stew as well if Inuyasha was still hungry.

“Here ya go,” he piles the last armful of wood next to the hearth. “That should take care of the week for ya.”

“Thank you very much Inuyasha.” She beams at him. “That really was very sweet of you.

He dusts off his hands and she directs him to sit. Kagome then places a large bowl in his hands. “It smells delicious,” he grins, “thank you for the meal.”

She waves her hand, “it’s the least I could do.”

They eat in a companionable silence for a time not really knowing what to say. It was strange, but not uncomfortable this sense of normalcy, like a couple sitting down to a meal before going out for the day to work or whatever they did. No matter how much she tried, Kagome couldn’t stop fantasizing. It was just such a nice thought…

“What are you smiling about?” 

“Hmm?” She looks over to him a little doe-eyed and confused. 

“You’re smiling to yourself,” he chuckles. “What are you smiling for?”

 _‘Oh, damn!’_ it was one thing to be thinking about stuff, but she’d started to zone out and it was showing. “I um, was just thinking about, well um, I have some flowers that should be blooming soon, and yeah it just popped in my head and made me happy,” she smiles wide to drive home her response. “So, what are your plans for the day?”

Inuyasha bellows, “you make me laugh, I love it!” Kagome didn’t need to know that he could detect scent changes and she was certainly _not_ thinking about flowers, unless in terms of being deflowered. “I don’t have any since I have enough meat to last a few days. Probably work on some things around my property. Do you need any help, anything that requires heavy lifting,” he leans forward a little, “I’d be happy to help?”

Kagome deadpans, is he flirting with her? She flushes a little with the warmth rushing downward. She squeezes her thighs together a bit, pretending to shift her position, “I wouldn’t want to trouble you…”

“Tis no trouble at all, I’m happy to help a fair maiden in distress.”

“T-That’s really kind of you Inuyasha, but I can’t think of anything right now. All I planned to do today was scout for a few herbs Kaede will be running low on in the forest.”

“Hmm,” he taps his nose, “I can help with that, and besides, if we run into any wild game that would benefit us both.”

She’d forgotten he must have a higher sense of tracking abilities. “O-Okay, sure, if you don’t mind. I mean it’s pretty boring work.”

“I’m rather enjoying spending time with you.”

Again, another dose of heat floods along her cheeks, “I do too,” her voice is quiet but filled with happiness. “It’s nice to have company.” 

“I agree.”

The pair finishes their meal and cleans up the dishes. Once that’s done and the hut is locked up, Kagome grabs a basket and her bow and arrow, and they head out into the surrounding forests. The storm from the night before left many areas damp and sometimes muddy, but it had also livened up much of the flora. It was a reminder of how nature, though seemingly cruel at times, functioned for a purpose. The rains brought life sustaining water to the plants and animals. 

With Inuyasha’s nose to guide them, the pair were able to find many different herbs useful in treating all kinds of illnesses. He’d even caught a couple of hares using the bow along the way. By the early afternoon, and her basket full, they’d taken to simply enjoying a stroll through the forest. Kagome usually didn’t do such a thing, because the woods could be dangerous, but with Inuyasha at her side, she knew she didn’t have to worry.

But as they get closer to her hut, they can see someone waiting in front of it; the wolf yokai Kouga. _‘Crap, was is he here?!’_ Inuyasha slows his pace falling slightly behind Kagome. 

“Kouga? What brings you here, is everything okay, is someone sick?”

As Kouga spoke to Kagome, he kept his eyes trained on Inuyasha. “Yeah, Ayame asked me to get something for teething, now that the pup’s teeth are coming in its driving him crazy.” He was shocked to see the hanyo there, but not just any hanyo either. 

“Oh, yes, sure I can whip something up for that… um,” Kagome finally notices the two males staring each other down. “Kouga, do you know Inuyasha? He recently moved to the village.”

“I know of him,” Kouga glares, “no good half-breed mutt that was such a coward he ran away from his duties.”

Damn it this wolf was gonna blow his cover! Inuyasha glares back, “if you say another word, I’ll…”

Kagome steps in between them. “Look, I don’t know what your problem is with Inuyasha, nor do I care. All that matters to me is he’s my friend and he helps me out a lot. I’m sure he has a valid reason for running here, and I’m _not_ interested in prying out unnecessary information. So, if you want the medicine, I suggest you stuff the male aggression and wait quietly or leave.”

“Fine, I’ll wait,” Kouga crosses his arms, “but I suggest after I leave, you ask this hanyo who he really is.” He turns around and walks a few feet away to sit on a fallen log.

“Ugh,” Kagome mumbles under her breath, “damn busy body,” she turns to Inuyasha, “come on,” pulling him by the arm, “help me so he’ll leave quicker.”


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Confession

Once again, the woman surprised him, and Inuyasha simply allows her to drag him into the hut. As soon as they were within the walls, “Kagome, I can explain…”

She halts him with one swipe of her hand in the air, “it’s not necessary. As far as I am concerned you’ve been nothing but kind to me. I don’t care about your past because that is something you can tell me when you are ready to, but not because you feel obligated to. Just stay in here and I’ll deal with Kouga.”

 _‘Wow!’_ “Thank you, I appreciate it.” 

She nods, “you’re welcome.”

Inuyasha didn’t want to feel like an intruder or a burden, so while Kagome worked on the medicine, he works on a dinner for them of roasted rabbit. He’d hadn’t planned on sticking around for dinner, but it was already growing late, and it was the least he could do. It was becoming a tit-for-tat situation between he and Kagome, though not in a bad way, of helping each other out. The woman must really trust him to go out on a limb like this, vouching for, and standing up to a yokai on his behalf. 

Thirty minutes later, the medicine was made, and the wolf was gone. As soon as Kagome walks back into the hut, she lets out an exhale. “I’m sorry he treated you like that Inuyasha, I don’t understand what Kouga’s problem is.”

“To tell the truth, not all yokai get along, in fact many don’t outside of their kind. But thank you for vouching like that for me…. I didn’t expect it.”

“Of course! I’m not gonna stand by and let someone bad mouth a friend.” Kagome moves to start up some rice to go with the meat. She didn’t even address the fact, dinner was an impromptu idea, _again_ , but simply moved around the hut as if this was a normal occurrence.

Inuyasha smiles and finishes placing the cleaned hare onto the fire spit to roast. It should be ready in about an hour. He then goes back to cleaning the second hare to save for later in the earthen cooler. With the rice boiling, Kagome chops up some vegetables and puts away the rest of the herbs they’d picked that day, readying a full meal. The left-over stew had been their lunch, but after a day of walking around, they were both famished.

With the rest of the dinner ready, Kagome takes a seat on one of the mats next to Inuyasha, where he was keeping an eye on the roast. He looks up at her, smiles, then looks back to the fire, “he was right though… I did run away from my duties.”

“Inu you really don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Inu? He chuckles internally, the woman was already using a nickname for him. “After what you did for me… no, because you’ve always been so accepting of me, you deserve to know who I really am.” 

She chuckles, “are you gonna tell me how you’re either some kind of bandit on the run, or maybe a prince who ran away from the castle?” She gasps, “or you’re married, and you ran away from your family?!”

“What?! No, I’m not married! But, well, one of those was true…”

“You’re a bandit?!”

He shakes his head.

“You’re mocking me,” she crosses her arms, “you can’t be a prince.”

“Why would you say can’t?”

“I mean, I don’t really know anything about that life, but would a prince even know how to do anything… you know, like um,” she points to the hare, “cleaning a dead animal since the servants do everything for them?”

He laughs again, “that’s partially true, but we’re not all useless.”

“So… you really are being serious with me? You’re literally a…. how in the world is a prince sitting in my hut right now… oh my…” she gasps lightly, “I’m falling for a…” Kagome mumbles that last part making it impossible for him to hear what she’d said. She looks up at him. “Prove it.” 

“Prove it?!” He laughs aloud. “I don’t carry anything on me, but I can show you proof back at my hut.”

“Is that an invite after dinner?”

Inuyasha deadpans, “you want to come back to my hut? But it’s gonna be late.”

“So? I’ll just sleepover, or you can walk me back home. Because yes, I’d like to see this so-called _proof_ of yours.”

He chuckles, “okay, whatever you want, milady.”

“Good!” Kagome sits back, reeling on the high she’d just created for herself. She berates herself internally for letting her mouth run uninhibited again, damn her lack of self-control! She couldn’t help being curious. “But regardless of the truth, you’re still the same guy to me,” she shrugs, trying to act like it was no big deal even though inside her mind was screaming at the possibility. 

“I appreciate that,” he chuckles. 

Inuyasha breaks the hare into pieces as soon as it’s done, and the two start to eat, while they continue chatting.

“Now tell me more, _prince_ Inuyasha. Why did you leave, did you run away? Were you being forced into some kind of arranged marriage or something?”

“No, no marriage,” he couldn’t help the snort of laughter from breaking free from himself, “I’m only the second son born to a second human wife, so marriage wasn’t high on my father’s priority list. But my older brother is a different story. He is heir to the throne and therefore his marriage has significance. Right before I left, they were arranging his betrothal to a princess in a neighboring country, Kagura I believe is her name. Sesshomaru, my brother is a full blooded yokai and so is she.”

“So far it sounds like you had no real reason to leave.”

“I was bored and unhappy. I knew my mother would be sad if I left, but being stuck in those walls, day in, and day out drove me crazy. I wanted freedom, to explore, and just live my own life unencumbered by royal life.”

“You said your mother is a second wife…. I didn’t know they could have two, or was she like a concubine?”

“My mother was no concubine!”

“Hey!” she motions with her hands, “I meant no disrespect. I’m just trying to understand with my limited knowledge here.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he sits back. “My father’s first queen is an arranged marriage with no love between them. After bearing a son, he granted the woman a sense of freedom, allowing her to live in her own estate away from the castle. After a few years, my father met my mother who is a princess from the next kingdom over. They fell in love, and that kingdom agreed to the marriage on the condition of protection if ever needed.”

“How interesting. Either you’re a really great storyteller, or I’m starting to believe you.”


	4. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Desire

Inuyasha goes on to tell her more about life at the castle and how his friend, a soldier helped him to disappear from that world. But now that someone has recognized him, it was only a matter of time before he may be dragged back to it. He sure hoped the wolf would keep his mouth shut! 

“Come on,” he chuckles, “if you’re done with your meal, we should clean up and head to my hut. The hours are growing late.”

“Huh? Oh, right, the proof.” Kagome had almost forgotten about that. “Yes, um,” she starts to gather up dishes and take them to be cleaned, “let me just put this away. If you could help me close up the shutters, that would be great.”

It doesn’t take long for the pair to finish up. Kagome douses the hearth, dons a shawl, and they head out into the night. She did her best to hide her growing nerves at the idea of being in a man’s home late in the evening. If any of the villagers saw this, they would think it very unbecoming. But she was curious. While she’s been to his home many times during the day, Kagome’s never spent longer than a few minutes at a time in it. Besides, whether or not she actually believed his story, her growing affinity for him was well… becoming more of a desire for more than mere friendship, and the prospect of staying over another night with him was too alluring to pass up. Not that she expected anything to happen, it was all just wishful thinking.

“Don’t mind the mess, since I was expecting company,” Inuyasha mumbles as he lets them into the home and starts up a fire in his hearth to warm the place up. As part yokai he didn’t get cold very easily but a human like Kagome, the night air could get rather chilly. He moves around quickly, tidying up a bit and putting down additional bedding that she could also use to sit on. “Are you thirsty?”

“I’m okay for now, thank you,” she smiles and sits down, feeling with her hands at the soft pelt of the bedding, “this is really beautiful.”

“You want it? You can have it.”

“Really?!”

“Sure, I could just make another one.”

“Wow, thank you so much,” she bring the pelt to her chin, nuzzling the softness. It even had his scent on it! 

Inuyasha chuckles as he rummages through a large wooden chest. Kagome watches in fascination as he pulls out a bundle wrapped in what appears to be silk, a very expensive fabric and one she would never equate with a hunter. He places it on his own bed and unwraps it to reveal a fancy suit of some kind. When he lifts it up for her to see better, Kagome can clearly recognize the sakura symbol of the royal family emblazoned on it. 

“Oh, my…”

He then pulls out a crown and hands it to her. 

Her shaky hands take hold of the golden metal, “y-you really are the prince.”

“Told ya,” he takes the crown back and packs the items away again. “But can ya really picture me in this get up?”

“Actually… I could, yeah. You’d be rather dashing looking all dressed up.” As soon as the words leave her lips, Kagome’s eyes flare up. Her mouth again! She blushes bright, “I-I mean, y-you must know, you’re very nice looking.” She bites her lip to stop herself from tripping over her tongue. 

“Just _nice_?” He slides over next to her and stops her worrying by running his thumb over her lips. Inuyasha leans down, “or do you find me a bit more attractive than that?”

“I…” her eyes are glued to his as her brain fights to catch back up. 

“Because I find you to be _very_ attractive Kagome.”

“Y-you do?”

“I do.”

He leans in ready to accentuate his statement, when she responds. 

She blinks. “Why?”

“What do you mean why,” Inuyasha laughs and lets go, switching to grasp her hand and bring it up near his chin. “Why wouldn’t I be? For someone who is sweet and kind, beautiful on the inside and out. I’d be a fool not to be attracted to them.” 

“But you’re a prince! Surely, there are women far better classed then I…”

“Keh! Soulless women in my opinion. I’ve yet to meet a noble woman who wasn’t just out to gain a higher status through marriage. I don’t want a doll or someone who’s marrying me just because I’m a prince. But with you, it’s different. I can be myself with you because you didn’t know who I was, and you’ve never treated me differently.”

“Oh, Inu,” she smiles, “I don’t care about such things. I believe that people should be treated the way they treat others. You were always kind to me and so I returned the favor… though I never intended to fall for you like I have.”

“Hah! So, you do like me!”

“Well,” she averts her gaze as more heat floods her cheeks, “as you said, what’s not to like.”

Inuyasha leans back in, tipping her chin up, “permission to kiss you?”

Her eye’s grow half-lidded. “Permission granted,” she breathes out.

He cradles Kagome’s face as he plants a soft, lingering kiss on her lips, letting her dictate the pace and pressure. She tilts her head, molding their mouths together in acceptance, and threads her fingers into his hair. “You smell so nice,” he mumbles between kisses. “I could lose myself in your scent.”

“And I in you,” she purrs back. 

He scoops her up and lays back on the bedding of pelts, never letting his hands trail too far south in fear of spooking her. It just felt so perfect holding her like this, with tender kisses being traded between them, his hands smoothing against her back or neck, and her fingers still playing with his hair. After a few minutes, Inuyasha pulls away and kisses her forehead before pulling her head against his chest and burying his nose in her hair. 

Kagome rests her hand over his chest, still twirling a lock of his long white hair between her fingers. She sighs contentedly, this was too perfect to even think it was real, and a small part of her dreaded the morning when she would have to return to her own home. 

“What are you thinking about?” he questions her sigh.

“Is this too good to be true?”

“I hope not,” Inuyasha responds. “If this ‘tis a dream, I hope to never awaken.” 


	5. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Instinct

A few months pass by in bliss for the burgeoning couple. While they still maintained separate homes, Inuyasha’s became more of a workshop for his hunting and butchering trade. He’d moved his primary belongings into Kagome’s home and that was where he slept now. Kaede, the old herbalist that Kagome worked for scolded them about the choice, but nonetheless most of the villagers left them alone. They all loved Kagome, and Inuyasha’s skills helped to keep meat in their diets. 

Though the more time they spent together, the deeper a nagging feeling weighed on Inuyasha’s mind. Nothing was wrong with their relationship, in fact everything was flowing perfectly, but he had the distinct feeling that Kagome was either hiding something, or there was just something different about her that he couldn’t put a finger on. It started after the first time they made love and it’s been driving him crazy ever since.

The closer they became; he could sense a different kind of energy from her that wasn’t what normal humans gave off. She was flesh and blood human, and he knew there was no trace of yokai in her to make her a hanyo like himself. In fact, the only thing he could think of was she held some kind of magic within her. It was rare to find anyone with such abilities, but not impossible in their world. Some were healers while others were witches. But the things is, she’s never did anything that appeared out of the norm.

Perhaps, she herself didn’t know? She’d been orphaned at a young age and just maybe, the herbalist took her in because she felt this about Kagome too? Unable to get the thoughts out of his head, one day Inuyasha pays a visit to Kagome while she was working.

“Ah, perfect, you’re both here,” he proclaims as he walks into the herbalist’s shop. He kisses Kagome on the cheek first, before addressing Kaede. “I have a question to ask you.”

“And what would that be son? Are ye ill?”

He shakes his head, “There’s been something nagging at me, a feeling that I sense you may have the answer to.”

“Oh?”

“Why did you take Kagome in? Is it because you sense something different about her too? Perhaps, a power of sorts?”

“Inuyasha, what are you talking about?” Kagome chimes in, “a power?” she chuckles, “I don’t have any powers. You make me sound like a witch.”

“He’s right, my dear. I don’t know how he picked up on it, but yes, I sensed that you had a healing gift in ye and made sure you were taken care of after your parents passing. I never knew when it may develop, so I just trained you in the art of healing with herbs.”

Kagome’s mouth forms into an ‘O’, completely shocked by this turn of events. “B-But I’ve never had any inkling, I-I mean I feel normal.” She looks to Inuyasha, then back to her mentor. “Nothing feels any different to me.”

“Maybe this man is awakening which has lain dormant. I have no idea,” the old woman shakes her head, “or perhaps it slumbers until it is truly needed. Only time will tell.”

“Inuyasha?” Kagome turns back to him, the tears building in her eyes. “Does this mean you don’t want me anymore, is that why you’ve come to confront me here?”

“Keh! No! Of course, not woman. I don’t care if you have it, I just wanted to confirm it, so I didn’t think I was going crazy.”

“Oh!” She breathes a sigh of relief. “I mean I still don’t know if I believe it, but I’m just happy it doesn’t bother you.”

He kisses her forehead, “you ain’t getting rid of me now,” he chuckles. “Carry on, I’ll see you at home later.”

Kagome blushes from the display of affection in front of her mentor, who simply shakes her head and resumes her own duties. That was a whirlwind to wrap her brain around. She stares at her hands, trying to see if anything seemed different to her, but as far as she could tell, she was just a normal human being. _‘Maybe they’re both crazy,’_ she chuckles in her head and goes back to mixing her medicines.

Before heading home for the day, Kagome checks with Kaede if there was anything else, she needed help with.

“No need child, we accomplished a lot today.”

“Okay, then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait, I do wish to ask you a question though.”

“Yes, Kaede?”

“I myself have a bit of magic within me. It was enough to sense it off of you, and on small tasks I am able to use it to heal. I do not know why yours has not manifested itself, but I can tell you our power is tied to our emotions. After thinking about what Inuyasha said, I wonder if the emotions he has brought out of you is the trigger.”

“Like which emotions?”

“Love, child,” the woman chuckles, “’tis the most power of all emotions. You’ve been hiding from it for so long, that perhaps now that you are feeling it, so to, does it stir the magic residing within you.”

With that last parting remark, Kagome bids her mentor good-day and heads home. _‘Love huh?’_ Her mind was convinced she loved Inuyasha, but maybe her heart was finally in agreement as well? A warm feeling sparks through her body. Well, if that was the case, she certainly didn’t mind it at all. 

Two more months pass by since Kagome’s revelation came to light, when one day whilst finishing up another carcass, Inuyasha hears the sound of hoofbeats approaching. He wipes off his hands just as the sounds stops in front of his hut. He looks up to see a familiar face, and frowns, this couldn’t be good news.

“Why are you here Miroku?” He questions the soldier, “I thought we had an understanding.”

“And I kept it for over a year, haven’t I?”

“Was it the wolf, did he rat me out?”

“Wolf?” the man shakes his head. “No, I’m here because it’s about your mother. She’s taken ill and the healers fear she does not have long to live.”

All of the blood drains from Inuyasha’s face. “What’s wrong with her?”

The man shakes his head, “no one can figure it out.”


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reunion

Inuyasha runs a hand down his face, “I guess I’ll have to go back. But I can’t leave Kagome behind.”

“Hold up,” Miroku waves his hands excitedly. “Who is Kagome?!”

“I’ll explain shortly. Right now, just be useful and go buy two horses and a pack mule while I finish this up, then get back here quickly.”

“Yes, sir.” 

The prince groans and finishes up with the carcass, wrapping it up to take to Kaede. Normally he would sell it at the market, but there wasn’t time and it would be a shame if it went to waste. While at the herbalist’s home, he explains he must return home due to his mother’s illness and she suggests taking Kagome to help. It had been his plan anyway, but her approval may help him smooth this whole situation out easier with Kagome.

He arrives back at his hut just as Miroku is returning with the animals. Inuyasha locks up and tells the man to follow him, and on the way, he explains who they were about to see.

“First off, do not start misbehaving when we get to my house. If you so much as start up with the flirting, I’ll rip your lips off.”

Miroku holds up his hands. “You may not believe me, but I’ve been seeing someone and it’s getting serious. But I thought we just came from your house.”

“That is hard to believe. Anyway, that’s just where I do my trade, but I live with… my girlfriend.”

“Prince, you aren’t supposed to be…”

“Spare me,” Inuyasha growls, “do you really think I care about formalities! We’ve been together for almost a year and I will not give her up!”

Miroku laughs, “you know, it’s actually nice to see you so wound up about a woman, _finally_ ,” he snickers. 

“Keh! Well, she knows I’m a prince, so this won’t be a complete shock to her.”

Hearing the sounds of multiple hoofbeats, Kagome pops her head out of the hut as the men arrive. “Oh, home early Inu? Who’s your friend?”

Inuyasha dismounts, motioning for Miroku to stay put and hold the horses. “This is that soldier I told you about.”

She turns to the man, “Hello, it’s nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too ma’am.” 

Though Miroku’s grin irritated Inuyasha, at least he’d kept from saying something perverted. There wasn’t time to deal with the possibility his friend had changed his ways, so he focuses on the task at hand. “We need to talk,” Inuyasha pulls Kagome away before another convo can erupt. Once inside, he sits her down. “He’s here because my mother is ill, and they are worried she may not live much longer.”

Kagome gasps with her hand flying up to cover her mouth. “Oh, no, that’s terrible!”

“Will you come with me?” he takes her hands, “I don’t want to leave you behind, and maybe you can help with your medicinal skills.”

“Of course, Inu.” She squeezes his hands back. Seeing the pain, he’s holding back behind his gaze, Kagome tenderly cradles his cheek. “I will do whatever I can to help, we’ll get through this together.”

He leans into her hand, turning to place a kiss into the palm and placing his own hand over hers. “I love you, Kagome. Do you love me too?”

Her eyes flare before softening, “yes,” she smiles, “I do love you.”

“Thank you,” he hugs her close, “and Kaede will watch over our homes for us.”

“Okay.”

The pair gather what they need to bring as quickly as they can, including his royal attire, plus any medicinal supplies she has, then pack them onto the mule. It wouldn’t be a difficult journey, but it was the first time Kagome was travelling beyond her village. Being with Inuyasha made her feel safe, and with Miroku since the man was trusted by her boyfriend. Along the way the royal entourage was treated with a respect that she wasn’t accustomed to, but at least it served to keep her nerves in check. 

Once nightfall arrived, they find a town to spend the night. This place was much bigger than her village with actual merchant stores and even a small lodging hall for travelers. In the morning, before they head out again, Inuyasha insists that she purchase some new garments, wanting her to feel more comfortable once they reach the castle. At first, she thought he was ashamed of her, but he quickly dismissed that.

“I’ve loved you regardless of what you wear, correct?”

“Yeah…”

He hugs her to him, “I’m sure this must all be a lot to take in so quickly, but when we get to the castle, there is a dress code of sorts. So, I just want to make sure you won’t feel so out of place.”

“That makes sense.”

“Good,” he kisses her forehead and smiles. “Now let’s get you all dolled up to meet my mother.”

With a proper riding outfit and a couple new ensembles purchased, the trio head off for the castle which they should be able to reach just after nightfall. She’d almost questioned how he could afford the expensive accoutrements but stopped herself when she remembered just who Inuyasha really was. Mid way through the day, Kagome was growing tired on her horse being unaccustomed to being on one for such a long time. 

She’s bumped awake.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m sorry Inu, I just didn’t sleep well last night.” What the others didn’t know is that her sleep the previous evening hadn’t been a great one. Meeting Inu’s parents, going to a castle, and just the whole situation was frying her nerves.

He grabs her reigns to stop the horse. “Come on, jump on with me.”

“What?”

He shifts back a bit in the saddle and pats at the open spot. “Here,” he holds out his hand, “you can sleep all you want. I won’t let you fall.”

Kagome blushes. Even though they literally sleep together, this was still a bit embarrassing, especially with Miroku there. “Okay,” she takes his hand and he helps her to slide from her horse onto his, facing him so that she can rest against his shoulder. 

He tethers her horse to his, then wraps one arm around her waist. “Go back to sleep,” he murmurs near her ear as they set off again. “I got ya.”

She closes her eyes with a sigh. “Thanks, Inuyasha.”

They trod along, Inuyasha and Miroku making small talk, while Kagome sleeps soundly against his chest with his arm securely around her back and hand on her shoulder. The soldier grins, “I must say Inuyasha, she’s quite the beauty, and it’s nice to see you happy for once.”

“Don’t let her fool ya, she’s also a spitfire. That wolf I mentioned, a local yokai clan leader near the village, she stood up to him and told him off to protect me.” He chuckles, “only made me fall even more in love, I guess. We’d been dancing around our feelings before then, but that was the turning point, and when I finally revealed who I really was.”

Miroku laughs, “of course, you would pick a feisty one. I couldn’t see you with any of the hollow women that tried to get your attention in the past.”

“Tch, exactly.” Inuyasha sighs and kisses Kagome’s forehead, “I won’t let my father take her away from me.” 

Sure enough, they reach the gates of the castle well after sunset. Inuyasha wakes Kagome up before they enter so she can turn around to see where they were going. It was all a sight to see, even the town surrounding the castle was probably ten times or more the size of her home village. They stop in front of the entrance where Inuyasha dismounts and helps Kagome off. Footmen come out and help unload their belongings to take it to the prince’s room. Then Miroku bids them good evening and takes the horses to the stables.

They barely make it inside, when the king himself appears. Toga Inutaisho had been told of his son’s arrival and came to greet them. “So, my wayward child returns.” His brow furrows. “And who is this Inuyasha?”

Nervous, Kagome clings to the prince’s side and he wraps his arm around her to shield her. “This is my girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi.”

“Girlfriend?” Toga’s eyebrow twitches.

“Yes, girlfriend. Father I’m not here to fight, I came to see mother.”

“Fine.” It’s evident that the king is not thrilled with the revelation, but under the circumstances he didn’t want to do anything to upset his wife, Inuyasha’s mother. “Then follow me.” 


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Home

Inuyasha keeps Kagome close as they walk through the castle on their way to the bed chamber where the queen, Izayoi Taisho was being treated. He could feel the nervous energy coming off of Kagome in waves, and he couldn’t blame her. This wasn’t exactly a vacation. As they walk into the room, Toga tries to tell them Kagome wasn’t allowed to enter. Inuyasha quickly stands up to him. “Again, I do not wish to fight you, but Kagome is also a healer and may be able to help, so don’t you dare tell me she can’t come in.”

He pushes past his father, pulling Kagome along with him, whispering to her to try and keep her calm. They reach Izayoi’s bedside and the sight they are greeted with brings Inuyasha to his knees. To see his mother looking so pale and fragile broke his heart. He takes his mother’s hand, tears welling up in his eyes. “Mom?” 

“Inu?” the woman opens her eyes slowly. “You’re home?”

“Yes, mother I came as soon as I heard.”

The woman squeezes his hand weakly, “I’m so glad to see you my darling boy.”

At that point, Inuyasha prompts Kagome to come closer. “Mom, I want to introduce you to my girl.”

“H-hello Queen Taisho,” Kagome bows. 

“Girl? My son is in love?”

“Yeah,” he chuckles, “finally, right?”

She smiles, but her eyes are closing again. “I just want you to be happy Inuyasha…”

“Mom? Mom?!” But the woman was slipping fast. Inuyasha jumps to his feet in a panic. He throws himself onto his mother’s body, shaking her, “mom wake up!”

“Inu, stop.”

Despite knowing it was Kagome’s soft voice behind him, Inuyasha turns ready to snap at her for telling him to back off. But the moment he sees her, his eyes flare wide. The king as well as other attendants who had rushed to the bed also stop dead in their tracks. “K-Kagome?” In shock, he moves off and away. Normal human’s may not sense it, but he could, and so could any other yokai in the room. 

Kagome’s face was serene yet with a hint of sadness, and he could see her body giving off a strong aura that bathed her in a hazy yellow light, strongly condensed over her hands. She walks up to the bed, and places her hands over the Queen, channeling that energy over the body. With her eyes closed, she searches for the problem starting at the top of the woman’s head and moving down. 

When she reaches the abdomen, Kagome senses something amiss with her reproductive system. She closes her eyes and focuses all of her energy on the spot. It was a growth sucking the life out of the Queen. A sad affliction that affected women that no medicines could cure on their own. And it was massive, infecting the woman’s entire womb. Kagome pushes herself harder, with telltale signs, her eyes flinching, grimaced, and her jaw locked tight in concentration. She had no idea how she was doing any of this but trusted in the wave of reiki that guide her movements.

After several tense minutes of dead silence, the glow in Kagome’s hands slowly taper away and she crumples, half on half the bedside. 

“Kagome?!” Inuyasha rushes to her side. He drops onto a sitting position on the floor, with the woman cradled in his arms. “Kagome!” His hands shake her face, “Kagome?!” She was breathing okay, but her skin was paler than usual.

Another healer also rushes up, placing a hand on Kagome’s forehead and listening to her heart. “I believe she’s passed out from exhaustion. I-I’ve never seen anything like it before!” The man was clearly shaken by what he’d just witnessed. 

He then moves to the queen and after a short examination finds that the woman was also just asleep. But it was strange, the woman’s jaundiced skin was returning to normal, her breathing and heart rhythms strong, and she just looked better compared to what she had been just moments ago. 

In the middle of the checkup, Queen Izayoi opens her eyes to find her bed surrounded by the royal healers and her husband. She turns her head and sees Inuyasha on the floor with his girlfriend in his arms, clearly upset. “What… What happened?” She tries to sit up.

“Milady Izayoi, do not sit up,” the healer tries to keep her still.

But she refuses, “I’m fine,” she swats the man’s hands away. Her son was upset and clearly something major had just occurred. A mother’s instincts to protect were stronger than any illness… Though… As she gets to a full upright position, Izayoi realizes in confusion, “the pain is gone.” She again looks to her son who was now looking back, “Inuyasha, what is going on?”

“She, Kagome, I-I didn’t know she could do what we witnessed, but I think,” he looks to his unconscious girl, “I think she healed you.”

“Oh, no, but is she okay?”

That’s when Toga steps in. Even he wasn’t sure what was happening, but what he did know is this young woman may have just saved his wife’s life. “It appears she fainted from exhaustion dear,” he motions to the guards to come forward, “help Inuyasha back to his room and get them water, this woman needs to rest.” He looks at his wife, “as do you Izy, we still don’t know exactly what is going on.”

Inuyasha rises to his feet with Kagome cradled tightly in his arms. He nods to his parents and follows the guards back to his room, instructing them along the way to bring water, a basin, and rags. As he lays her in his bed, he takes note of anything that seems different about her, but as far as he could tell, she really was just asleep. “Thank you,” he whispers in her ear and closes his eyes. This whole ordeal was a tailspin, but he was just happy to know the two women in his life should be okay.

Kagome opens her eyes and feels as if she’d been asleep for ages. Her body was a bit stiff but otherwise well. She turns her head to see Inuyasha curled on his side with his arm draped around her waist. He looked so peaceful, beautiful, even as he slept, but she chuckles as his ears twitch at the slightest of her movements, always ever watchful. His eyes pop open, gold meeting chocolate. “Good Morning,” Kagome smiles.

“Oh, thank the gods!” He swiftly pulls her all the way against his body and buries his head against her chest. “You’re finally awake!”

“Are you okay?” She pulls his head up so she can look into his eyes. “Why? How long was I asleep for?”

“Two days.”

Kagome blinks in surprise and sits up in a hurry. “Two days?!” 

“I don’t know how you did what you did, but the royal healers have deemed my mother healthy again.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how I did what I did,” she laughs, “my body just reacted when I saw how upset you were.”

He pulls her into a kiss, “well I thank you for saving my mother. You must be starving. Shall we get some breakfast?”

“Oh, my yes, please!”

Dressed for the day in clothes furnished for her, Kagome and Inuyasha walk hand in hand with him leading towards the pantry area. The cooks happily feed the couple, expressing their gratitude to her for what she had done. She wasn’t used to so much attention, but merely thanked them for their kind words. Even the clothes Inuyasha insisted she wear were so fancy compared to what she was used to. She felt strange, appreciated and cared about, but just very much out of her element.

“Come on, I think we should check in on my mom, she insisted on seeing you once you woke up.”

“O-Okay.”

“Hey, don’t worry,” he kisses the back of her hand, “you’ll do fine, just be yourself.”

They find both of his parents in a study room. Toga Inutaisho was looking over some paperwork, while his wife was sitting on a couch reading a book. As soon as the couple walks into the room. Izayoi puts down her book and rushes over, sweeping the young woman into a hug.

“My dear, I am so happy to see you awake!” she pulls away cradling Kagome’s face in her hands, turning it from left to right and giving her a once over. “You look so well! I was worried that whatever you did for me would affect you somehow.”

“You’re too kind,” Kagome bows to the queen, “and thank you, I feel completely fine,” she smiles. “I’m just glad I was able to help you.”

“Come, come, sit,” she ushers the girl to the couch along with Inuyasha. At this point, Toga joins them, sitting with his wife on an adjacent couch. “Inuyasha has filled us in on everything, how you met until now.” Izayoi smiles, “And we both agree,” her husband taking her hand and squeezing in approval, “that despite being a commoner, we welcome you Kagome. We just want our son to be happy.”

“However,” Toga steps into the conversation, “despite his desire to do as he pleases, there are responsibilities he has here as a prince…”

Kagome braces herself for bad news. They couldn’t be together, she would have to leave, or worse…

“… and while we wish him to stay, we’ve decided that if he chooses to leave again, we won’t stop him.”

 _Really?!_ Kagome breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, but I wish you would both stay,” Izayoi jumps back in excitedly. “I do miss my son, but I would be even happier to have a potential… daughter-in-law around?”

“Mom!” Inuyasha screams, “Way to blow my plans!”

“Wait, what?!” Kagome who’d been petrified was now in total shock at this turn of events. She turns to Inuyasha, “what are you guys talking about?!”

Inuyasha scratches the back of his neck as his cheeks flush pink with the adrenaline of emotions flooding his brain, “w-well, the whole scare thing made me realize that you would be the only woman I would ever love and I better do something about it before, you, I don’t know, get tired of me and leave or something. And after talking with my parents and getting their approval, I would propose, but now my mom went and spoiled the surprise,” his ears deflate. “I had it all planned out too.”

The room went silent with all eyes locked on Kagome. She looked shocked, confused, emotionless and after several seconds of dead silence, Inuyasha was ready to jump out of his skin.

“Hahahaha,” Kagome’s laughter catches everyone completely off guard. “Oh Inu,” she cups his cheeks with tears caught in the corners of her eyes, “Was that you asking me to marry you? Because I accept.”

“Even if we stay here?”

“Yes,” Kagome’s smile brightens, “home for me will always be wherever you are.” 

His face lights up and he leans in, giving her a kiss, “I’m gonna spend the rest of our life making you happy Kagome.”

“I know you will.”

“Ahem.” The strong male voice cuts into their little world. The couple stiffens, remembering where they were. “Well now that, that’s settled, I shall leave you two to the wife here to start planning your wedding. I’m proud of you son. You found yourself a good woman there.”

Kagome blushes, “thank you, your highness.”

“We’re family now, lady Kagome, call me Toga,” he nods and goes back to his duties.

“Ahhhhh! A wedding!” Izayoi screams and claps her hands, “I have dreamt of this day for so long!”

“Mom!”

The woman pulls Kagome to her feet, “this is so exciting! Let’s get started!” She starts to drag her out of the room. 

When Kagome looks to Inuyasha for help, he shrugs and mouths I’m sorry. There was no stopping his mother once she got an idea in her head. He watches the women walk away, his mom babbling on and on, and smiles to himself. When he’d left the castle expecting to find his path in life, nothing could have foretold that this is where he would end up. Home again with the love of his life and a future of new possibilities.


	8. Bonus NSFW chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter

“Do you like you’re new title, Princess Kagome _Taisho_?”

The woman chuckles and wraps her arms around her husband’s torso, resting her head against his chest. “You’re having fun using the last name huh?”

“Of course, Mrs. _Taisho_.” Inuyasha grins. “My wife and maybe soon, mommy,” he places his hand atop her belly, “to a baby Taisho…”

“Already onto that idea I see,” she drifts her finger up, down, and around his chest, lazily tracing the contours of his muscles. “We _just_ got married and you already wanna see me pregnant? Marriage has sure made you horny.”

“Keh! Having a smoking hot wife makes me horny!” 

“Well I have a smoking hot husband and you don’t see me trying to jump ya every chance I get,” she laughs.

“I don’t see you complain’ when _said_ smoking hot husband jumps ya,” he retorts.

“True.” She giggles, “very true.”

“Like maybe… Now!” Inuyasha pounces on top of her, placing kiss after sloppy kiss all over her neck, chin, upper chest, and tickling her sides.

“Inu stop!” Kagome shrieks through sniffling laughter from the onslaught. “Inu! Tickles! Stop!” She shifts and twists, squirming desperately against the larger man’s hold. 

“Never! A prince must conquer!”

“A prince must save the princess!” she giggles louder, “that’s how the stories go!”

"Is that so?" He trails his hand down her stomach to the area between her thighs, running his fingers over her silken panties. Inuyasha grins, pressing deeper at the valley, "well in this kingdom, _conquering_ is what the prince does best."

“Now I can’t disagree with that,” Kagome purrs, pulling his lips in for a kiss. “A very,” another kiss, “ _very_ good conqueror he is.”

“Shall I start a new quest, milady?” he slips his hand into her panties, feeling her sex already oozing from his touch. “It appears that the Princess requires saving tonight.”

“Indeed, she does, sweet Prince.”

Inuyasha growls low, “as you wish Princess.”

Kagome giggles and tugs her tops off as he slips her panties down, tossing them to the side. He strips his pants and adds it to the pile, then climbs on top of his wife, sliding between her legs over her body. She wraps her arms around his back, drifting her hands along the skin, and threading her finger into his hair. Their mouths mold together, chasing each other’s touch, determined to take all that is being offered. 

His dick presses against her folds and she moans as the skin rubs her clit in a gentle friction. Her legs wrap around his thighs, keeping him beholden to her desires and he doesn’t disappoint, with slow grinds of his pelvis. Gasps and sighs fill the air of their bedchamber fueling his movements. “So beautiful,” he whispers, breath fanning her breasts and perking the nipples. His tongue glides over the mounds, suckling the skin with tender palpitations that leave the area flushed in its wake, and pulls the nipple into his mouth, careful but grazing the sensitive button with his fangs. 

Her body arches, chasing his mouth for… “More….” She whines as his hands massage her breasts, one then the other, switching back and forth between the mounds. Twin molestations of his mouth and hands teasing while she grinds her pelvis in time with his. The heat around them swirled and centered, her core damp from sweat mixed with the lubricating juices, sex swelling and aching to do its job. “Save me my prince, she _needs_ you…”

“And he you…” he grits back, as Kagome rake’s her nails down his back to communicate her intense yearning to be made whole. Inuyasha shifts just enough letting his dick spring back in a handsfree move because he refuses to stop playing with her breasts. Using his hips, it takes a couple of tries but he lines up and his dick finds its mark. He lets out a soft moan as the warmth swallows him whole and his length disappears deep inside his wife where it belongs. It felt heavenly to be connected to her, a feeling he knew would never get old. 

The grinding resumes as he rocks his hips up and down in a measured plunge with her own body meeting and countering like in a harmonized dance. She loved these slow love making encounters, feeling worshiped and treated with such a delicate care that communicated the language of their internal melody. The world fell away during these moments leaving only she and Inuyasha entwined and connected.

If only they could stay this way forever… but the smoldering flame was burning her insides like a wind-up toy ready to spring free. Her head tips back as her body gives in to the quivering waves taking control and his name chokes out from her lips, mind slipping into an abyss of twinkling stars behind her eyelids with any rational thought disappearing into the void of lust. 

“Shit!” Inuyasha grits and locks his jaw as her walls palpitate his dick. Kagome’s orgasm is taking him down with her as it strains to milk him for all he was worth. He moves his hands back to her hips, holding them still as he pumps harder at a punishing pace to catch up to her high. “Can’t…” it was over. His vision blanks out for a split second as his release hits quick and explosive, draining in pulses to send his seed deep into her womb. 

With a last heave, he collapses onto her, both still breathing hard from such an intense ending. He rolls her over until she’s on top of him instead of squishing her, but she slides over, preferring to snuggle up along his side. Inuyasha kisses her forehead, and keeps her head resting against his chest. “Is my princess saved now?”

“Mmhmm, safe and secure with her prince.”

He pulls the blankets around them, then turns on his side and bundles her close. Burying his nose in her hair and closing his eyes. “Go to sleep now Mrs. Taisho, I’ll always be here to protect you.”

“Good night Mr. _Taisho_ ,” Kagome smiles and burrows in with her arm around his waist, letting the security of his touch and sound of his voice send her into slumber land. Their first night as husband and wife was just the beginning. Soon enough they’ll add to their garden a new blooming product of their love. She wonders as her mind drifts away, dreaming of a little prince or princess in their future…


End file.
